


Dragon Lust

by InkAtHeart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All characters are consenting, BDSM, M/M, Older Hanzo, Overstimulation, PIV, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Sugar Daddy, The Dragon Hungers, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo, age gap, all characters are of age, younger jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/pseuds/InkAtHeart
Summary: Hanzo Shimada takes his new boy to his bed for the first time. It probably won't be the last.





	Dragon Lust

**Author's Note:**

> A commission done for the lovely [Fujo](http://fujo.tumblr.com/), thank you so much for your patience!

It had been just over two weeks since Hanzo had accepted his new Boy. It wasn’t often that the man took partners for more than a night or two, but young Jesse McCree had many things that Hanzo enjoyed in his partners. The most notable, of course, being a strong body and a handsome face – things that the other was  _ very _ aware of as well. Jesse had a cocky swagger and a strong southern drawl that made his words sound honeyed. He had an overconfidence that screamed inexperience, which had Hanzo’s interest the first night the younger had approached him at the bar.

It was to be expected to be approached there, a bar where older gentlemen were looking for younger men to take care of and spoil. Hanzo had never seen Jesse there before, and had to wonder if it was the man’s first night as he took a seat directly beside Hanzo and offered to buy him a drink.

That had been two weeks ago. Two weeks of Hanzo keeping Jesse on his hook with light teasing and firm commands. The boy was indeed new to the whole scene, just barely twenty-one, so young and full of energy. Exactly what Hanzo wanted. That night was going to be Jesse’s reward for two weeks of being teased and edged under Hanzo’s firm control.

Jesse didn’t know much about Hanzo’s home life. His eyes had been so wide when they drove through the gates to the older man’s home, parking the car outside of a very nice modern house on a California beach. The interior of his home looked like it was straight out of a catalogue, kept clean and neat by a maid that came daily. He made Jesse remove his shoes at  the door before taking him further back into the house.

The bedroom was the only room that looked lived-in, with a king-sized bed and some light clutter of items on the chest of drawers against the wall. He stopped Jesse just inside of the door, smirking as he took in the nervous, overwhelmed look on the boy’s face. Hanzo lifted a hand and gently took Jesse’s face in it, “Relax,” he said firmly, “You would not be here if I did not want you. Do you understand?”

Jesse nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah…” There was a moment of pause while the older man lifted a finely manicured brow, frown touching his lips before the boy seemed to snap back to his place, “Yes Sir.”

Hanzo nodded in return, stepping back, “You have one rule for tonight. You do not cum until I tell you. I promise that it will be worth it.” He lowered  the hand from his boy’s face, down his body until he grabbed between Jesse’s legs, making the younger jump as he was felt up. And oh what Hanzo could feel – the heavy weight and hard line of the younger’s arousal filled his hand so nicely.

He slowly pulled his hand away with a satisfied purr, “Stay here,” he instructed. As he stepped away he was happy to find that only Jesse’s eyes followed him as he turned and went for the walk-in closet beside the bathroom. He contemplated what exactly to do with his boy while he slowly pulled the tie from around his neck, hanging it on one of the pegs at the back of the closet before he went to undo the buttons of his pressed white shirt.

Over the last two weeks, he had not let Jesse touch him save for the barest of brushes. He, however, had teased his boy with possessive touches and grabs – especially when another patron from  the bar had tried to slither in on his claim. He knew that his boy was hungry, starving for it. He wanted it that way, he wanted to see his inexperienced little colt desperate and awkward with lust. Hanzo didn’t allow himself these things very often.

He hung the shirt back up, removed his belt, then undid his pants. He watched himself in the mirror, checking his body for signs of blemish. The long lines ridged with hard curves of muscle, a wide chest the protruded out with large pierced nipples. He worked hard to keep his body in the shape he desired – long hours of exercise and years of a very careful diet.

His pants slid off, revealing strong thighs, slim calves and tiny feet. His hand came down to cover his pelvic bone, the tips of his fingers sliding just slightly over the fold between  his legs. He took a breath and then reached out, grabbing the fine blue satin robe with gold hemming and pulling it over his shoulders. He tied the sash loosely before he turned and went for the door again.

Jesse was waiting exactly where he’d been left, eyes on the closet door and then on Hanzo as soon as he came out. He saw the way his boy swallowed at the sight, leaning forward like he was going to leave his post despite his feet being rooted to the spot. Hanzo was proud of how well Jesse followed his orders, he had seen hints of how stubborn the younger could be.

Hanzo went to sit on the edge of his bed, pulling his feet up so that  he could sit more comfortably. He lifted his chin and smirked at Jesse, “Undress.”

His boy jumped to follow the order, hands grabbing for his shirt to start yanking it off before Hanzo let out a sound of halting, “Slowly. We’re in no rush.”

Jesse stopped for a moment, then nodded and moved more slowly. It was obvious that he had never stripped before, at least not with the intent of seduction. He pulled his shirt over his head, his brown hair fluffing up some from the drag of the fabric.

Working with his adopted father in construction meant that Jesse was a generally active person. It showed in his body, bold muscles and a wide chest. He didn’t have the defined muscles that Hanzo did, and only a smattering of chestnut hair swirled down from his pecs to the line leading down his stomach. There was a brand on the inside of Jesse’s left arm, a cruel thing in the shape of a skull and a pair of guns, a sign of something darker in his boy’s life. Hanzo had seen it before, and couldn’t help but think of it as a shame when his Boy was otherwise so sweet beneath his layer of bluster.

“Come closer,” Hanzo instructed reaching out before Jesse could go for the buckle of his belt.

His boy took a few steps forward, until Hanzo could hook his fingers in the hem of the other’s pants and tug him the rest of the distance. He felt the way the muscles of Jesse’s stomach jumped at the contact and couldn’t help the way his own smirk widened.

Upon closer inspection he noticed the lovely caramel color of Jesse’s nipples, and he couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to one. Hanzo heard the sharp intake of breath, loved how all of his boy’s earlier cockiness was falling away under a careful hand and firm words. Jesse was malleable, he could be trained into exactly what Hanzo wanted. The thought was…tempting.

While he peppered one pectoral with gentle kisses, both of his hands came up to pop the buckle of Jesse’s belt, his thumb tracing over the emblazoned BAMF on the front. A silly thing for a silly boy. The button came next, but before Hanzo pulled down the zipper he let one of his hands drift down and cup the tight fabric at the front, feeling the long, hard line of Jesse’s cock underneath. He could  _ feel _ it twitch beneath the denim, and it gave the older man a rush. He  _ wanted _ that.

Jesse jerked forward unsteadily, his breath catching in his throat as his hips bucked into Hanzo’s hand. It was such a raw reaction.

Finally Hanzo popped the button and unzipped the front of the younger’s jeans. He was pleased to find that there was nothing beneath. Oh what a sight Jesse’s cock was when it was finally freed. It was long and heavy, the ruddy red tip peeking out of the tip of the sheath of foreskin. Hanzo couldn’t help himself as he gathered the length into one hand and pulled the foreskin back to reveal his prize.

The tip was wet with pre already, a fresh pearl bubbling at the slit. “How big are you?” Hanzo felt the need to ask, wanting to confirm his thoughts as he squeezed the girthy meat in his hand.

Jesse’s eyes went cross and his hips bucked again, “Ahh… T-Ten inches sir.” Hands came to rest on Hanzo’s shoulders, needing support that he allowed.

Hanzo wanted nothing more than to lean down and take that beautiful cock into his mouth. He wanted it down his throat, wanted to  _ choke _ on it. Oh he wanted so many things, but Jesse already looked ready to burst. So Hanzo settled on leaning down to kiss the pearl of precum from the weeping slit, feeling the soft head twitch beneath his lips when the tip of his tongue flicked over the glans.

Jesse whined when the man pulled away, soft red lips parted and eyes glazed with unabashed  _ want. _

The elder stood and gently ushered his boy to step back out of the pants at his ankles. It was somewhat awkward to have Jesse be so much taller than him, but he quickly discovered that it put him at the perfect height to admire those pretty nipples. “Undress me. Slowly,” he instructed firmly.

Jesse licked his lips and nodded, his expression a transparent mask of lust and want.

Big, calloused hands came down to Hanzo’s hips, fingers hooking into the sash holding the robe closed. He tugged the sash loose and reached up to pull the top down. Hanzo shrugged his shoulders to let the robe shift and slip down to expose his shoulders and chest. Jesse’s eyes locked onto the plush pectorals, then slowly dragged his gaze up to the tattoo over his left arm.

He pulled the sash the rest of the way free and took a deep breath as he pulled the robe the rest of the way off. It was a sign of impatience, too quick for Hanzo’s liking. Still, he let the robe fall away into a pile on the floor, exposing his body for Jesse’s hungry gaze.

“Oh Darlin’,” he breathed, “Goddamn beautiful.”

“I know,” Hanzo huffed simply. Jesse made no reaction to the sight between Hanzo’s legs; he already knew, it had been discussed long before. “Get on your knees.”

Jesse dropped down immediately, so fast that his knees hit the carpet with a thump.

Hanzo reached out and carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair, then slowly sat back on the bed. He noticed how Jesse pushed up into each stroke of his hand like an eager cat, and contented himself with just this simple touching for a few long minutes. Eventually Jesse calmed and those amber eyes opened, looking up at Hanzo with something expectant and hungry.

He pondered what to do with his boy. He had a thousand ideas, and sadly he couldn’t do all of them in one night. Jesse would look beautiful in Shibari, strung up to the struts in his ceiling. A flog would get the most wonderful sounds from his boy, make him sing and sob in equal parts, paint his tanned skin with flashes of red. Prostate milking would be too much for someone so new.

In the end, though, he knew what he wanted. “Wait here,” he instructed calmly as he stood and went back to his closet. From the drawer inside he retrieved a black dual-banded cockring and came back out.

Jesse hadn’t moved, still knelt on the carpet, knees spread, cock hanging fat and heavy between his thighs.

Hanzo nodded to him, “Lay back on the bed, knees off the side.” He kept his instructions simple and clear, easy to follow even for someone who was wild with lust.

Continuing his efforts to be Hanzo’s good boy, Jesse stood and did exactly as asked, eyes on the cockring as the older man stepped forward and spread the boy’s legs. “This will be uncomfortable, but worth it in the end.” He showed Jesse the ring, let him understand what it was. “Color?”

“Green, Sir.” Answered with ready assurance. He trusted Hanzo, and for a moment the older man almost wasn’t sure what to do with that.

Hanzo just nodded and reached down, using careful fingers to wrap the bands around the base of Jesse’s cock and balls, near strangling them. He saw the younger’s face contort briefly, but he didn’t say anything. He had his out if he wanted it.

Once he was done, Hanzo smoothed a hand up Jesse’s thigh, hips, stomach, settling on one lovely pectoral to give it a squeeze, “You have been very good for me Jesse. I’m proud of you.”

The expression he was met with was pure, unmasked adoration. Jesse was overjoyed at the small praise, and Hanzo tucked that information away for later. He wasn’t shy to praise kinks, but even so, this one seemed especially receptive to it.

“Now then,” Hanzo purred and gave Jesse’s nipple a pinch, “If you can make me orgasm without playing with my pussy, I’ll let you finish there. I’ll leave the rest up to you.” He smirked and moved himself back to the bed, laying himself back in his rather over-lush garden of soft pillows. Jesse started to pull himself upright as Hanzo spread his legs with a smirk, watching those chocolate eyes look over every part of the older man with unmasked hunger.

Jesse wasted no time. He came closer and reached out, calloused hands touching over Hanzo’s skin. Stomach, thigh, then up to one of his pecs. Hanzo couldn’t deny the zing of pleasure that curled through his abdomen when Jesse gave his nipple a pinch, and he let that be known by pushing his chest up into the contact.

“Goddamn darlin,” Jesse’s drawl had dipped down an octave, saccharine and heavy, “Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He slowly lowered himself, wrapped his lips around the nipple his fingers weren’t punishing.

It was obvious that Jesse wasn’t that experienced. His fingers were clumsy and his mouth seemed to take a moment to get a rhythm going. But the contrast of rough fingers and a warm mouth just made the older man let out a sigh of contentment, head falling back as he offered himself up.

Hanzo jolted when the man bit his nipple, just hard enough to sting before soothing it over with his tongue.

The hand that wasn’t playing with Hanzo’s chest had slipped down. The fingers hovered over the older man’s pubic mound for a moment, remembering his instructions before sliding down and around. He found Hanzo’s ass without much trouble, the pad of a finger brushing over the sensitive star and making the older man let out a huff.

Jesse pulled his mouth back with a wet sound, “You said no pussy. This alright, Sir?”

Hanzo nodded, then pointed to the lube he’d left on the bed earlier, “Just make sure you use plenty of that.”

Jesse obediently reached out and grabbed the lube, working some onto his fingers before he sat back on his heels to give the older man his attention. A slicked up finger came down and when it rubbed over the tight star that time it was much smoother. Hanzo let out a contented sigh, then a hum as the middle finger dipped inside. It was much longer and thicker than his own fingers, stretching him nicely.

It wasn’t long before a second finger joined the first, stretching Hanzo even wider. The third felt as wide as some of his toys, and he loved the burn that came with it. His head fell back and he let out a slow groan, spreading his legs wider.

“So nice,” Jesse was panting, “So goddamn nice.”

Hanzo didn’t move to help. His body itched to buck his hips, push down into the fingers thrusting into him, but he remained exactly where he was, relaxed in his nest of softness. Jesse was there to do the work, this was his task. But he could feel the thumb hovering over his clit, not quite teasing it, not quite touching it. He swallowed hard, wanting to push up into it. The fingers in his ass felt nice, but he had no prostate to truly enjoy the feeling beyond the insistent rub of friction.

Then he felt Jesse pull his fingers out. He opened his eyes,  which had fallen closed at some point, to look down at the big hand slicking up his boy’s cock. The push and pull of foreskin, the promise of what was coming. That was when he realized his error. “No,” he said simply, “Just your fingers in there.” He paused and watched Jesse’s nearly pained expression.

Hanzo let his hand drift down, using two fingers to open up his pussy lips, exposing the wetness to the open air. He saw how Jesse’s nose flared, catching the heady scent coming off of him. “In here.”

Jesse swallowed hard, eyes going wide as he stared at Hanzo with unmasked lust. But when he moved his hand to start to prepare, the older swatted it away, “No. I want you. All at once,” at the skeptical look he got, the older man grinned, “Do not worry, Jesse. I stretched myself earlier.” It wasn’t a lie, but even still this would burn.

He wanted that.

He felt the press of Jesse’s cock against his folds and let his head fall back with a slow sigh. The initial stretch made him grunt, and caused Jesse to pause, “Don’t stop,” he snipped a little too sharply. He saw the way his boy’s face flashed with confusion and worry, but he did as told and pushed forward.

The moan Jesse let out was pure lust, a long drawn out sound, shaky in the middle. He was girthy, the way that Hanzo loved it, feeling himself get stretched slowly for every centimeter his lover pushed in. Oh that was nice. He let out a moan of his own to let his boy know he was doing well.

Soon enough Jesse was flush against Hanzo’s ass, cock sheathed fully and twitching, pulsing in Hanzo’s body. However Jesse remained quite still against his hips save for tiny little aborted thrusts that had the boy whimpering pathetically.

“Move,” Hanzo commanded.

“N-Not yet S-Sir,” Jesse’s voice was weak with restraint, breath hitching, “Even with the ring I feel like I’m gonna blow.”

Hanzo huffed despite the swell of pride. It had been a while since someone made him feel good about his body like this. He reached a hand up and dragged Jesse’s face down to his pecs, the younger latching onto a nipple without a moment of hesitation. It gave Jesse something to focus on and distract himself with.

Then he was moving. Slow at first, his hips just pulling out a few scant inches before shoving back in with a little gasp. He felt Jesse’s heated breaths over his nipples before the man nipped, made Hanzo twitch sharply.

The pace was picking up, faster and faster, with the younger moaning out every few seconds. Oh, it was  _ good _ . Hanzo forced himself to relax back and enjoy the ride, Jesse settling into a harsh rhythm that rubbed all the right places inside of the elder, pushing that tip right up against his deepest walls.

Hanzo could normally enjoy something like this for hours. Sometimes he would, if his partner had the stamina (they rarely did). And just as he suspected, Jesse didn’t have the stamina or willpower to keep up. He barely lasted a few short minutes before his thrusts started to get shorter and harder again. He whined out a pathetic little sound, “S-Sir…”

“No, Jesse,” Hanzo huffed, “Not yet.”

“P-Please,” he whined.

Hanzo suddenly sat up and pushed Jesse back onto the bed all at once, sitting over him with thighs spread, still impaled on the younger man’s cock. He rumbled a slow sound, “You should learn stamina,” Hanzo said simply as he rolled his hips in lazy little gyrations. He watched his boy’s eyes flutter weakly, breath hitching as his hips twitched, “Imagine being able to experience this pleasure for  _ hours _ at a time.”

Jesse’s laugh was strained and slightly hysterical, “S-Sounds a bit like torture t’me.”

“Do you not enjoy this?” Hanzo scoffed as he lifted his hips high, until just the tip was inside before dropping his weight back down, smirking at how all of the air was punched out of Jesse’s lungs. He gasped and squirmed.

“Fuck I do. But it’s intense…” the man admitted.

Hanzo just smirked, remembering the first time someone had showed him the true value behind stamina. He placed both of his hands on Jesse’s chest and rolled his hips lazily, dragging his hips and clit along Jesse’s groin as he enjoyed the feel of the man spearing him open. “Intense is good,” Hanzo hummed, “Intense is what’s going to make the payoff so much better.”

Jesse whined pathetically from beneath him, trying to buck up as Hanzo bounced his hips in a growing rhythm.

Hanzo could tell the moment the pleasure got too intense though. Jesse’s features shifted from pained pleasure to just plain pain. That hadn’t been his intention at all, and he slowed down. Jesse gasped for breath under him, brows furrowed, too stubborn to admit that anything was wrong. “Color,” Hanzo asked firmly.

“Y-Yella…” Jesse’s drawl came through, his voice weak as he panted.

The elder sighed, but he had no intention of bringing his boy any true discomfort. So he reached back behind himself, lifting his hips to give himself better access before he tugged the ring just so, the whole thing loosening all at once before he dropped himself back down.

His own hand came down and he rubbed at himself in measured movements. Jesse’s voice had picked back up once the ring had been released, yowling loudly as his hands gripped at Hanzo’s thighs desperately and he bucked up in  sharp, erratic rhythms.

It was over quickly after that, Jesse howling out as he dragged the elder down and came on a yell. His whole body shook and Hanzo could feel the cum coating his inner walls as he rolled his hips and rubbed his clit hard until he forced himself to cum. It wasn’t a great orgasm, but it was something at least.

He relaxed as he let himself ride out the orgasm’s last pulses, sighing out. Beneath him, Jesse gasped out in a mess of overstimulation as the elder’s body milked his poor cock for everything in had. Only when he felt the last crests of orgasm fade from his muscles did Hanzo pull himself up and away.

He enjoyed the feel of Jesse’s spend trickling down his thighs as he went for his bathroom to clean himself off. He did so with a soft, warm rag and grabbed a fresh one for Jesse. When he came out into the bedroom though, he paused when he saw his boy laying on his side, looking small.

Concern washed through his chest as he came closer, “Jesse?” he asked, sitting himself on the side of the bed, “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Jesse blinked and lifted his head, then sat upright, “No! Not at all, Sir. It’s just… I feel like I didn’t do good. You wanted me to last longer and I couldn’t manage it.”

It hadn’t been a hard scene, honestly it had barely been a scene at all. Yet Hanzo knew the signs of sub-drop when he saw them coming, and he tossed the rag aside so that he could tug Jesse further up the bed to hold him against his chest. He wrapped both his arms around the younger, clasping him tight, pressing his lips to the man’s ear so that he could speak quietly, “You did fine. Your only sin is inexperience, which we can solve with time. We’ll work on your stamina. Tell me, was it good for you?”

He knew how to sooth his boys, but for Jesse he felt his heart ache. He wanted so badly to do well.

“I-It was amazing. I think you shorted my brain out a bit,” the younger turned his head and tentatively nuzzled against Hanzo’s goatee, uncertain if it was allowed.

Hanzo returned the gesture, offering the other a small smile as he rubbed his goatee on Jesse’s temple, “Good.”

“Did you mean that though?” Jesse asked, tentative, “That we could work on my stamina? Like…”

“If you would like to continue this arrangement, then I see no reason why not,” Hanzo said simply, pressing a kiss to Jesse’s forehead, feeling the way the younger relaxed. “I have a few ideas for next time…”

He felt Jesse swallow, but there was excitement in his eyes, “That so…?”

Oh it was.

  
  



End file.
